For example, for placing something thereon, furniture such as a table with a top plate, particularly a flat one, needs height. The height makes it easy to place an object on the top plate and lift the placed object from the top plate. In order to obtain the height, the table is generally structured such that the top plate is supported by legs, and ends of the legs are in contact with the installation surface such as the ground or floor. If the legs is in contact with the installation surface at three points, a plane formed by the three points is determined without fail, so that there are few occurrence of rattling. If the plane formed by the three points is horizontal, the top plate which is usually parallel to the plane is also horizontal. But if the plane is slanted, the top plate is also slanted.
When comparing the table in which three legs are in contact with the installation surface with a table in which four or more legs are in contact with the installation surface, the latter is more prone to rattle than the former. The table in which four or more legs are contact with the installation surface may be provided with an adjuster at each end of the legs for changing the height to be prevented from rattling (cf patent document 1). The table provided with the adjusters is possible to be prevented from rattling by handling any one of the adjusters.
Moreover, the structure of the legs of the table is not limited to the several legs are connected individually to the positions close to side edges of the top plate. For example, it is disclosed the table provided with a leg having the configuration in which balance of the top plate is supported at one point, and branched several ends in contact with the installation surface (cf patent document 2). Even with such the table, some adjusters may be provided as well.